


What's in a Name

by Random_ideas_happen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Other, Payback, Post-deaged Derek, Random & Short, Randomness, Stalker Derek Hale, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ideas_happen/pseuds/Random_ideas_happen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek did warn Stiles that if he ever called him Miguel again, there would be consequences. It's not his fault Stiles didn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

It was a week after the whole de-ageing Derek thing, which Derek still hadn’t thank them for, when Stiles found him sitting in his room, in the dark.

“Oh my God!” Stiles startled before he was promptly thrust against his bedroom door, “what the hell Derek. I thought we were past the physical violence.”

“We will be when you stop being a little shit,” Derek growled.

“Me? You’re the one that can’t even say thank you. I mean we drive all the way to Mexico, save your wolfy ass again then harbor you again and do we get any thanks? No, you get all growly and stand offish the minute you get back to your regular age.”

“Stiles,” Derek growled into the boy’s ear, “what did I tell you would happen if you ever called me Miguel again.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that. Wait, did someone tell you? Because that was a week ago. Why-”

“Would I bring it up now. It lulled you into a false sense of security, Grzegorz.” Derek grinned in triumph as Stiles paled.

“How did you find out and why do you know how to pronounce it?” Stiles whimpered.

“Your school has horrible security and I am a man of many talents, Grzegorz,” Derek said stepping away from the boy. 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry I called you Miguel. Please stop saying it and please never say it front of other people,” the boy pleaded.

“Hmm, I’ll think about. By the way, thanks for saving me, Grzegorz,” and out the window he went.

It took a moment for Stiles to move away from his door after the werewolf’s exit and when he did it was only to walk over to his bed and face-plant onto it, “Dammit.”


End file.
